Nowadays, automation is not only limited to manufacturing or production industries, in which, different machineries and components are involved, but it (automation) has widely spread across several processes of different level of business organizations. These processes include tasks/activities which are performed for achieving goals of the organizations. The primary focus of implementing the automation is to save effort, energy, time and money required for completing the tasks/activities manually.
With the increase in complexity of these tasks/activities, the complexity of implementing the automation has also increased. To handle this complexity, different enterprise systems are used by the organizations. These enterprise systems are one-stop solution for facilitating automation across complex tasks/activities. However, the challenge is to determine the valuation of the automation for completing the tasks/activities.
Suppose various automation steps (A1, A2, A3 . . . A10) are implemented corresponding to various tasks (T1, T2, T3 . . . T10), then it becomes important to evaluate the implemented automation steps in order to determine their importance and applicability. The importance of these automated steps is determined not only based on effort saved due to their implementation, but it goes much beyond that. Thus, there is a long felt need of a system and method for valuating the need of implementing the automation steps for the process.